What i've become
by Killermaverick
Summary: How could Sasuke do such a thing! Now Naruto thinks everyone planned his death. What will the Kyuubi do when he brings him back to life?
1. The betrayal

MS: Hey guys! Here's my next story! And in it, Naruto finally loses it!

Kyuubi: Hey look, fresh meat.

MS: (gulp) Y-y-you mean m-me?

Kyuubi: Of course, idiot.

MS: um, uh well, uh, uhhhhhhh...HEY LOOK, IT'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE!!!!!

Kyuubi: What?! Where?! (looks behind.)

MS: Gotta go!! (runs away) OH, AND THIS IS BEFORE THE TIME-SKIP!!!

(runs like a maniac)

Kyuubi: Get back here, lunch!! ( chases MS)

MS:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(finds taxi and gets in) Get to Albaquerque as fast as you can!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What i've become.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was just walking along the sidewalk, being his usual happy-go lucky self. He heard that they were having another mission today. But instead of rushing, he walked because he knew that Kakashi would be late. In about 30 minutes he mad it to the bridge." Hey Sakura!" Naruto said. " Hey, Naruto." she said.

She was currently staring at Sasuke, so she didn't pay much attention to Naruto. In about 1 hour, Kakashi appeared before them. "YOU'RE LATE!!!" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously (and for those who don't know the meaning of the word, it means at the same time.). Kakashi just sighed. " Well, you see, I got lost on the road of life." he said. " Naruto was still angry.

" You said that last Thursday!!" Naruto said. Kakashi then looked at Naruto " Did I? Really?" Sakura looked very annoyed. " Yes, Kakashi." Kakashi chuckled a bit. " Well, with that out of the way, let's get on with the mission." he said. " There have been reports of sound nin around the area. We are ordered to investigate." he said. The team only nodded. They then began their search.

(five minutes later)

The team has searched most of the area. Yet, still nothing. " Kakashi sensei, this is BORING!!! There's nothing here!!! Can't we go home?!" Naruto said, rather loudly. Kakashi only sighed. " Sorry Naruto, but not until we scout the remaining area." " Yeah, quit being such a baby." Sakura said. Naruto ignored that comment. He was over Sakura for quite a while. Now, she's just annoying. " Let's go." Kakashi said. the three then went to check the remaining area. So far, still nothing. Only one area left. It turned out to be a clearing.

As they were about to leave, they were ambushed. They were outnumbered by 3 ninja. However, they outmatched them. Two sound nin tried to stab Sasuke, but he just used Phoenix Flower jutsu. One attacked Kakashi, but he just used 1000 years of death in lethal form. One tried to attack Sakura, but she layed out a trap, so he ended up under a large boulder. The other three seemed to concentrate on Naruto and Sasuke. The sound nin seemed to have separated the team. Now it was only Naruto and Sasuke, and the others were looking for them. Naruto used shadow clones to beat them to a pulp.

" Well, that's all of them." Naruto said, as if he didn't break a sweat. " Well, only one thing left to do." Sasuke said. Naruto was confused. " What?" Sasuke only pointed. " Look over there." Naruto did so, but he didn't see anything. However, Sasuke was tricking him. As soon as Naruto's back was turned, he grabbed a katana and stabbed Naruto right through the back. " Ugh...why?" Naruto asked with difficulty. Sasuke only smirked.

" You've been a thorn in our side for too long. It's time that you were out of our way once and for all." Sasuke said. Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sasuke continued. " We planned this behind your back for quite a while. You shouldn't be suprised." Sasuke said. " Curse...you...Sasu...ke..." Naruto was then gone. Sasuke smirked. " Of course I was only lying about the others planning this. I'll tell them that you were careless. There's no need for you." With that Sasuke disappeared. Little did he know, however, that Naruto wasn't done yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Well, done with this!! I'm gonna make more chapters, but I need time to plan.

Well, R&R!!!

Kyuubi: THERE YOU ARE!!!!

MS: AAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! SINCE WHEN DID KYUUBI

KNOW WHERE ALBUQUERQUE WAS??!!! (runs off with Kyuubi chasing.)


	2. Reborn

MS: Hey guys!!! Here's the next chapter. Oh, and I have a favor. Can someone please RESCUE ME FROM KYUUBI????!!!!!!!!!

Kyuubi: There you are!! Since it's about 5:00, you're no longer lunch.

MS: Really?

Kyuubi: Yes, you're dinner.

MS: (gulp) I was afraid of that. Uh, HEY LOOK!! IT'S THE FOURTH HOKAGE!!!!

Kyuubi: Shut it. I'm not falling for it.

MS: You're right, it's just the one-tailed shukaku and the two-tailed cat making out.

Kyuubi: WHAT?! WHERE?! I'VE GOT TO SEE THIS!!!

MS: (runs away) Phew, that was close. Anyway, enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Ugh, where am I?" Naruto woke up in some sort of sewer. It was nasty everywhere. Water on the ground, pipes in the walls, and the scent of rotting flesh. Naruto walked until he found himself infront of a giant cage with a seal on it. " Kyuubi." Naruto murmured under his breath. The fox only smiled evily. " **It seems that you're now dead, kit**" Kyuubi said. Naruto only sneered. " At least this means that you won't be hurting anyone for the rest of eternity!!!" Naruto yelled. The fox only chuckled. " **On the contrary, the seal ****only works if the host is alive. You, however, are not. This means that the seal ****is officially broken.**" As he said this, the paper seal crumbled up, and fell into the water.

" At least my body is rotting now, so you can't have control." Naruto said. The fox was still nonchalant about the down sides. "**Actually, I can still heal the body, and take control of it. Also, to make sure that you don't get in the way, i'll seal you away, just like they did ****me**." the fox said. Just then, red chakra was hovering around Naruto, and then he fell to the floor exhausted. " Why y-you..." He was then knocked out. In a few seconds, he woke up in a cage. Also, to his horror, the cage a a seal on it.

" CURSE YOU KYUUBI!!!" Naruto yelled. The Kyuubi just laughed maniacly. " Now you won't get in the way while I destroy Konoha." the fox said. " You vile monster!!" Naruto shouted. The fox just chuckled. " Thank you, I try to be."

He then disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi and Sakura were waiting for Naruto and Sasuke. " Where are they?!" Sakura said, completely worried. Just as she said this, a figure was seen in the clearing. He had dark hair, and had the Uchiha symbol. " Sasuke!!" Sakura ran to Sasuke. However, she noticed something. " Sasuke, where's Naruto?!" Sasuke just looked at her and shook his head. She didn't understand at first, but as soon as she did, tears welded up in her eyes. Kakashi was also shocked.

"_ I'ts all my fault. If I didn't let that sound nin...if I wasn't so cocky...if I was more careful...__...Oh, Naruto..." _Kakashi was letting out tears on his visible eye. Sakura was in full-blown sobs. When Kakashi and Sakura were walking away, Sasuke let out a sick grin. They then journeyed back to Konoha.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team first went to Tsunade to tell the horrible news. They found her drinking sake, however, she didn't appeared to be drunk. " Hokage..." Kakashi started. Tsunade looked up from her drink. " What do you want, Kakashi? I'm on my break." she said. She then noticed something. Someone was missing. " Hey, where's Naruto?" Tears were welding up in Sakura's eyes again. Tsunade noticed this and became worried. " Guys, seriously, where's Naruto?" She asked. Kakashi then spoke up. " Tsunade... he's...uh...he's..." "Dead." Sasuke finished for him. " Tsunade then was shocked, and collapsed on her desk, letting her tears fall out. " How...how could t-this happen?" she asked. Sasuke then decided to lie. " Naruto and I were separated from Kakashi and Sakura. At the moment, we were fighting off sound nin. However, while Naruto was fighting a certain ninja, another one came up behind him and stabbed him with a katana." he said. Tsunade was letting out the tears from her eyes. She then gave the team one more mission. " I-i need you t-to go and t-tell the o-others the news. I-it will be hard to take in. We a-all have been helped and supported b-by him." she said. The three were hesitant, but they did it anyway.

First was Ino.

They knocked on the door to her flower shop. She came out with a dead plant. " Hey guys. Sad day today. You see, this is a special flower my grandmother made. It tells about someone's life. If the person's dead, it's dead. What do you need?" They were very hesitant at first. When she heard the news, she was shocked, and when they left, she leaned on the wall, silent tears falling down her cheeks.

Next was Shikamaru.

When they told Shikamaru, instead of being careless, he had his mouth wide open, as well as his eyes. He was stuttering a few words they couldn't make out. Shikamaru actually saw Naruto as a younger brother. When they left, he silently weeped over his dead ally.

Next was Choji.

He was eating his chips while reading at the time. When he heard the news, he dropped his bag, and was silent for a few minutes. He spent the rest of the day not eating.

Next was Kiba.

Kiba and Akamaru were just playing with eachother at the time. When they heard the news, Kiba kept on shouting on why Naruto had to die and he didn't live long enough for a rematch. Akamaru was howling. His howl was full of sorrow and despair.

Shino was up next.

" He will be missed." Shino said. The others were shocked at him being nonchalant about the matter, but they didn't question him. However, as soon as they left, he let out a few tears. Like Shikamaru, Naruto was like a brother to Shino.

Next was the Hyuga estate.

As soon as Hinata and Neji heard the news, Neji was just shocked and was trying to absorb what he was just told, and Hinata broke out in sobs, and ran up to her room. " Naruto..." she let out silent tears as she stared at a picture of her and Naruto.

Next was Rock Lee.

When he learned of the news, he cried. Not the usual chibi tears he sheds. Instead, he sheds real tears because he lost a comrade.

Next was Tenten.

Like everyone else, she was shocked. She let out silent tears throught the day.

They sent a message to Suna. When the siblings got the message, Temari was sobbing, Kankuro was extremely depressed, and Gaara just stood there, eyes wide open in shock.

They then let the senseis know. When they told them Kurenai cried, Asuma punched his fist into the wall, and Gai was crying just like Lee.

They then went home, wanting Naruto to come back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was on the ground, motionless. Just then, however, his body was twitching like crazy. It was jerking back and forth as if it had been poisoned. Just then, the body stopped, and sat up. Naruto lived, but at the same time, wasn't Naruto. " Guess what, Konoha. I'm baaaaaaack." He then chuckled. Who knows what the future holds.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Kyuubi and Sasuke are EVIL!!!!! Well, R&R please!!

Kyuubi: There you are!!!

MS: AAAUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!! PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!!

Kyuubi: Actually, I came to thank you for telling me about shukaku and cat.

MS: Really?

Kyuubi: Yep. These will make excellent blackmail. Heh heh..

MS: Okay, uh, thanks. And anyway...

both: R&R!!!!


	3. Return

MS: Hey guys!! No longer in danger of the Kyuubi. Let's just say he got something FAR more valuable than a small meal.

Shukaku: YOU DIRTY RAT!!!

MS: Oh, snap!! Run away!!!!

Shukaku: I'M GONNA SUFFOCATE YOU WITH MY SAND!!!!

MS: C'mon, what game, what game?! (thinks) Yes! I know!! ( a truck appears and MS gets in.) Good thing that I play Project Gotham Racing!! ( drives away.)

Shukaku: HEY!!! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!!!!

MS: AAAUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!! Well, enjoy, and HELP ME WITH SHUKAKU!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto then got up with an evil smile across his face. He then got up, and walked towards the village. However, on his way, he ran into a certain green-spandex shinobi. " Naruto! You are alive!! This is a miracle!" as Lee was jumping with joy, Naruto looked up at him. Lee then stopped as soon as he saw Naruto. Instead of Naruto's normal blue eyes, they were bloodshot red with slits."** Out of ****the way, pest.**" Lee was now a bit frightened. " Naruto! What happened to you?! You look-"

"-E**vil? But of course. I've had it with this forsaken vilage.**" Lee couldn't believe what he was saying. Naruto was now walking towards the village. However, Lee stopped him. " Naruto! I cannot let you go to the village if you plan something evil!!" Lee said. Naruto just chuckled. "** Boy, you're ****quick with finding out my plan, aren't you**?" Lee just stood there, speechless. Then he looked like he was about to cry. " You are not the Naruto I know!! You monster!!" At this, Naruto just chuckled.

"** BINGO!! Give the kid a prize**!" Lee looked shocked at this. " What do you mean?!" Naruto just laughed. "** You idiot! I'm not Naruto! He's long gone!! Thanks to yours truly.**" He then bowed as he said this. " You monster..." Naruto was laughing maniacly. "** Thank you. I try to be.**" " I'LL STOP YOU!!!" Lee shouted. He then jumped and tried to kick the imposter. However, there was a flash.

When the flash was gone, Naruto was on the other side of the battlefield, and Lee was on his knees, clutching four claw marks on his ribs. " Uuuugggghhhh... You won't get away with this..." Lee said. Naruto just chuckled. " **Actually, I will. And for the kit's friends, including you, ****i'll deal with them especially.**" However, as Naruto was talking, Lee pulled out three balls out of his pouch. " Not if I get there to warn everyone." Lee then threw the balls to the ground, and smoke came from them. " **AAAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!!! I'M BLIND!!!!**" As Naruto was blinded, Lee escaped his clutches. "** Curse you...BRAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was just doing paperwork. However, as she was doing this, she was sulking due to Naruto's death. Just then, however, Lee busted through the door, wounded. Tsunade then stood up shocked. " Lee! What happened to you?!" Lee was breathing heavily. " Tsunade, I have good news, and bad news. The good news it that Naruto is alive!" At this, Tsunade smiled, and cried. However, Lee continued. " But he is being controlled! Instead of blue eyes, he had red eyes!! He also had razor-sharp claws and fangs!!" Tsunade got out of her happy face. " Also, for some reason, the controller called Naruto 'kit'." This worried Tsunade even more.

"_ Is it him?"_ Tsunade thought. Just then, however, a Jonin came through the door. " Lord Hokage, the village is under attack from a single shinobi!! He seems like a monster!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Naruto's friends came to battle. From the rookie 9 to Gai's team and Gaara's team. They came for Naruto's funeral, but now, they were heading to battle.

Lee had to back out, however, due to injuries. When they got to the battlefield, it was truly a horrible sight. There was fire everywhere, debris, and several seriously injured villagers. They started by evacuating the villagers. They also put out the fires. After that, they proceeded to looking for the enemy. They looked everywhere, and yet no sign of the culprit. " This is a major waste of time!! We have to get bat to the Hokage tower to warn Tsunade!!" Just then, chuckles were heard. " **Looking for me?**" They looked behind them just in time to see a certain orange shinobi with an evil aura around him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MS: Well, here's the next chap!! Please R&R!!!

Shukaku: There you are!!

MS: Oh, crap!!!

Kyuubi: Shukaku!! He's a clone!! The real one went back to Albaquerque!!!

Shukaku: Thanks for the tip, Kyuubi!!! (runs to Albaquerque.)

MS: Phew, thanks Kyuubi!

Kyuubi: No prob!! Take that as payback for telling me of those two!!

MS: Cool!! Well, anyway...

Both: R&R!!!!


	4. The truth

MS: ( Lights match.) Hey guys. (sigh.) Where i'm at it's very dark. You know where it is?

Kyuubi's stomach. When he saved me from Shukaku, he grabbed me with his mouth and

swallowed me whole. Good thing he doesn't chew. Anyway, enjoy!!

Zombie: Hey look, a meal Kyuubi swallowed.

(Zombies swarm around me.)

MS: (Gulp.) (match goes out.) AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" **Looking for me?**" They saw Naruto standing on top of a small building. They would have been overjoyed, but they were intimidated by his red eyes, his boldly outlined whisker marks, and his fangs and claws. " Naruto?" Kiba asked.

He was pretty much scared to death. Naruto just smirked. " **Hey Kiba, long time ****no see.**" It was Naruto's voice, but it seemed like someone was talking at the exact same time as him. Sasuke was shocked out of his mind. "_ How can this __be?! I killed him!! He can't be alive!!!!"_ Naruto then looked at Sasuke. " **Well, ****well, well. If it isn't my murderer.**" Everyone turned to Sasuke, then to Naruto.

" Naruto, what are you saying? You were killed by sound nin." Sakura said. Naruto just laughed ( sorta ROFL.). "** So you're trying to deceive me? ****Oh, how stupid do you think I am?**" Everyone was confused at this. " What do you mean Naruto?" Shino asked. Naruto's smile was now reduced to a smirk. " **Quit the act, already. You're not fooling me. You and Sasuke ****were planning this all along, after all.**" Everyone was looking at Sasuke now.

" Sasuke, what does he mean?" Neji asked. Before Sasuke said anything, Naruto laughed. "** Either you really don't know, or you forgot already. Do you want ****to know the truth?**" Everyone was glaring at Sasuke and nodded. "** Well, we ****were fighting enemy sound nin yesterday, and yes, I was killed. But I came ****back to life for my revenge.**" Ino interrupted. " But why would you attack Konohagakure instead of Otogakure?" Naruto's smirk disappeared, and instead had a deep frown.

"** It's because, to tell the truth, nobody from Otogakure killed me.**" Everybody was now confused. "** That's right. Nobody from the Land of Sound killed me. ****My real killer was...Sasuke!**" He now pointed at Sasuke. Everyone was

now shocked and angered.

Sakura's POV:

_Sasuke...why?!_

Kiba's POV:

_Sasuke!! You'll pay for that!!_

Shino's POV:

_Sasuke WILL pay._

Hinata's POV:

_Sasuke, you could you?!_

Shikamaru's POV:

_Well, Sasuke truly is evil._

Ino's POV:

_Sasuke, you had no right to kill Naruto!!!!_

Choji POV:

_Now THAT'S ten times worse than chili-dipped ice cream!!_

Neji's POV:

_Sasuke's should have gone with Orochimaru when he left. He's just as evil_.

Tenten's POV:

_Sasuke, you are now #1 on my hit list!!_

Temari's POV:

_Sasuke, you're worse than Shukaku!!!_

Kankuro's POV:

_I'll take great pleasure in killing Sasuke._

Gaara's POV:

_Sasuke, you will die._

Naruto was still frowning. "** Do you also want to know how i'm alive?**" Everyone nodded. The others were glaring at Sasuke. "** Well, you see, earlier I told ****Rock Lee that, in a way I wasn't Naruto.**" He was interrupted by Tenten. " You mean you're the one who hurt Lee?!" Naruto nodded, then continued. "** AS I was saying, I told ****him I wasn't the same Naruto as before. That's true, actually true. I'm actually someone ****else that was sealed in this wretched boy the day he was born.**" Everyone was shocked.

" Well, who are you?!" Temari asked. " **Well, let me answer you with one of my questions. ****Do you remember the story of the Kyuubi?**" Everyone nodded. "** Well, alot of it was made up.**" They were practically shocked out of their minds. Naruto then continued. " **No human could kill the ****Kyuubi. Not even the Fourth. His only option was to seal into a newborn, which was Naruto**. **The Kyuubi...is me!**"

This shocked everyone. Naruto now looked enraged. "** Now that that's out of the way, it's time ****for your Execution!!!"** He then charged at them.

---------------------------------------------

Kyuubi: Ah, MS tasted pretty good. Sorta tasted like Dango...What the?!(pukes up MS:)

MS: I'M FREE!!!!!!! (runs away.)

Kyuubi: Get back here!! (chases MS.)

MS: R&R please, before Kyuubi gets me!!


	5. Author's note

Hey guys. Listen, i'm very sorry, but I cant make any more stories or chapters for a while. Right now, I caught something,

and it's unbearable. I'm sorry but you're gonna have to wait a day or two.


	6. The final battle

MS: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait!! It's just that I started feeling sick again, but it's over!! Thank you!!!! Well, here's the next chapter, enjoy!!

Zombies: We got out of Kyuubi.

MS: Crap...Just crap.

Zombies: Time for a snack.

Jiraiya: AAAAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH

MS: Haha, Ero-sennin's being over-run by zombies!! Haha!!

Zombie 1: (Ahem.)

MS: Oh crap.

Zombie 2: Pay attention. Seriously, people these days are very ignorant.

Zombie 1: Yeah, what's wrong with them?

MS: Uh, OH LOOK!! IT'S ASH FROM EVIL DEAD WITH VAN HELSING!!!!

Zombies: Oh crap!!!! (runs away. Or, limping, or whatever zombies do.)

MS: Oh wait, that's just a sign of the upcoming movie, Ash vs. Van (not really.) I gotta get tickets!!!!! Well, enjoy!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuubi Naruto went to attack the group while they were glaring at Sasuke and shocked from the truth. When they noticed this, they got ready for the upcoming attack, yet were unprepared. Naruto attacked Neji first by giving a powerfull blow to knock off his defence, and then use Kyuubi's chakra arm to uppercut him ( Think the fight at the valley of the End.). " Neji!!!" It appears that Tenten yelled for Neji and pulled out several weapons. " Sorry Naruto, but if it means that I have to hurt you to get you back, then so be it!!" She threw a kunai at Naruto, which he could easilly dodge, but it appeared to be a new type of kunai, because when it was about 5 feet from being thrown, it blew up into several pieces (a certain idea I had by combining a kunai with a frag grenade.). Naruto, however, easilly blocked these fragments by using his chakra as a shield. He then used the Kyuubi's chakra to create a large tail, which could actually hurt someone. With it, he swung it at Tenten, who took the hit and crashed into a wall from a broken building. While Naruto wasn't facing the group, two kunai flew very close to his head. He turned to see that is was Sasuke that threw them. " This time i'll make sure that you'll stay dead!!" He then charged at Naruto and stabbed him with his kunai, but the attack was in vain, as the Kyuubi's chakra absorbed the attack. " **Heh, you idiot. You think that a simple attack like that can kill me?**"With that, Naruto tripped Sasuke with his tail, and kicked him several feet away from him. " Naruto, you have to stop!! You're really hurting us!!" He turned to see Sakura saying that. "** Heh, you're one to talk Sakura.**" Just then, he felt a sharp pain in his back. He yelled in pain as he pulled the kunai out of his back. " What did you say about not being affected by simple attacks?" Sasuke smirked. Naruto gritted his teeth, and threw the kunai at ten times greater speed. However, it only scratched Sasuke's arm. " You're aim's getting a bit off, dobe." Sasuke then activated his Mangekyo sharingan ( you know, because he killed Naruto earlier.). Naruto was now tied to a post, while Sasuke used the same trick his brother used with his victims. As Naruto was dealing with the great pain, he was getting so angry, he activated his second level of Kyuubi's chakra, thereby growing another tail and getting out of the genjutsu. At this, Sasuke became shocked, as is everyone because they saw him grow another tail. Sasuke then became angry, and attacked Naruto. " That's it Naruto!!! Just die!!" Sasuke stabbed Naruto with another kunai, but then Naruto smiled as he took out the kunai. When it was out, his wound healed in an instant. As the others were shocked at this, Shino used his bugs to try and knock out Naruto. " Sorry Naruto, but we need to take you back, no matter what." Naruto just smiled as he let the bugs go to them, and try to eat up his chakra. However, as they were eating the chakra, they were dying one by one. " What?! This can't be!! His chakra is just too much!!" Naruto took advantage and attacked Shino with a knuckle sandwich. As Shino flew way back, Naruto used a certain jutsu only Kyuubi would know. He gathered up his chakra into a ball in his palm, then got into a certain stance, having his arm holding the ball slightly tilt in the air as he yelled, "** Tailed Beast Mortar!!!!**" The ball then blew out of his palm high into the air, and then landed close to the genin. When it hit the ground, it blew up, sending a force of great power in every direction. Almost every genin was affected when most of them were sent flying and crashing down. He then turned to Hinata, using his chakra to make his claws sharper. " Well, look who's left." As he was getting close to Hinata, she was panicking from being scared of Naruto. " N-naruto!! Please stop!! Please!!!" But he still kept on coming. However, as he was about to strike Hinata, he saw into her eyes and stopped. Hinata saw this, and saw that Naruto's eyes were changing rapidly from red to blue over and over in a crazed frenzy of the two colors.

Inside Naruto's head:

Naruto: No!! I won't hurt Hinata!!!

Kyuubi:** That's not your choice kit!! It's mine!!!**

Naruto: No!! Don't you dare hurt Hinata, or the rest of my friends!!!!

Kyuubi: **Urrrgh, how's this possible!!! The seal I used on you is breaking!!!!!!**

Back outside:

Naruto was now seemingly struggling, clutching his head and yelling. At this advantage, Sasuke came up and stabbed Naruto in the back of his neck. This only made matters worse, however, as Naruto was now on his knees and took the kunai out. Even though the wound heal, he was still in critical condition. However, as Sasuke was not paying attention, Gaara yelled, " Sand Coffin!!!" The sand wrapped around Sasuke as he was suprise by the attack, he was also scared to crap. " Please, let me go!!!" However, Gaara didn't. He wanted to get his revenge for his 'brother', so then he yelled, " Sand Funeral!!!" Sand then flew everywhere from the attack, and Sasuke Uchiha was no more, and Naruto was avenged. Now the matter was back to Naruto, who was struggling. Just then, the chakra from the Kyuubi stopped, and Naruto fainted. The others then walked up to him. " I-is he gonna b-b-be alright?" Hinata asked, worried. Neji checked his pulse, and sighed with relief. " Yes, he'll be alright." They then took him to the hospital, and were going to explain to Tsunade what happened.

At the Hospital:

Naruto was wide awake, still thinking about the damage he caused. " I can't believe I caused all of that. I guess I really am a monster." " N-no you're not Naruto." He turned to Hinata. " I-i was just checking up on you to see if you were alright." Naruto looked unto her, and still looked depressed. " Hinata, i'm sorry for what happened out there. Kyuubi took control after what Sasuke did on the patrol, and I was put under another seal. Still, I should have been more carefull. I'm sorry." Hinata looked unto Naruto with sadness in her eyes. " Naruto y-you shouldn't b-b-lame yourself. Kyuubi had you u-u-under its control. There's no way a-a-anyone could have s-stopped it. You don't need to blame yourself. A-also, we don't c-care if you are the Kyuubi. Y-you're still our f-friend." Naruto then looked unto her and did something that Hinata waited for a long time.

He hugged her.

" Thank you, Hinata." In the hug, Hinata blushed furiously, and said, " Y-you're welcome, Naruto."

-------------------

in between scenes:

Everyone (including zombies): Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Random Zombie: So sweet!!

Violent Zombie: Hey, shut up!! ( Throw's popcorn.) The movie's still goin' on!!

Hinata's Mind:

Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!! Naruto hugged me!!!

After the hug, Hinata was about to leave the room, until Naruto spoke up. " Hey Hinata, I guess that Sasuke planned all of this stuff by himself?" Hinata just nodded. " He's also dead now right?" Hinata turned to him. " Right. Now Sakura's dating Gaara." Naruto then sighed. That's good. Well, goodnight Hinata." Naruto then layed down and went to sleep. " Goodnight Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone: Awwwwwwwww...

MS: Yeah, that was a good story. Anway, we made a bet with the zombies. We give them something, and they don't eat us.

Ash: What'd you trade them?

MS: Jiraiya.

Jiraiya: Please don't eat me!!!

Zombies: Don't worry. We'll do something worse. Worst nightmare jutsu!!!!

Jiraiya: What?! Where am I?! Oh, my next Icha Icha paradice. Oh no!!! It's yaoi edition!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

MS: Hahah!!! Serves you right!! Well, anyway,

Everyone: R&R!!!!!!!


End file.
